All Monsters Attack
All Monsters Attack '(ゴジラ•ミニラ•ガバラ オール 怪獣大進撃 , ''Gojira Minira Gabara: Ōru Kaijū Daishingeki, lit. Godzilla, Minilla, Gabara: All Monsters Attack) is a 1969 produced by Toho Company Ltd. and the tenth installment in the Godzilla series. The film was directed by Ishiro Honda, who also directed the special effects, assisted by Sadamasa Arikawa and Teruyoshi Nakano. Despite the credits in both versions, Eiji Tsuburaya had nothing to do with this film, aside from the featured stock footage. In contrast to previous films in the series, this film is openly aimed at children. As such, most reviewers have distinctly negative impressions of the film. However even these reviewers sometimes concede that children-- the audience for whom the film was made-- have a more positive impression of the movie. The film features Godzilla, Minilla and Gabara. Featured in stock footage from past Godzilla films are Kamacuras, Gorosaurus, Manda, Anguirus, Ebirah and Kumonga, and an unnamed Giant Condor. Rodan is also mentioned. This is the only Godzilla movie in which Godzilla does not actually exist in the physical world, and which reuses the most stock footage. The stock footage came from Ebirah, Horror of the Deep and Son of Godzilla. It also featured a bipedal carnivorous plant that grabbed Ichiro, representing him being kidnapped in the real world. This monster is known as Maneater. Aside from Godzilla and Minilla, the only monster who didn't appear only through stock footage was Gabara. Most of the fans agree that this is the worst official Godzilla film of all time, despite being very popular with children for its message, saying that you must take the courage and stand up to things. Plot Synopsis Ichiro is a highly imaginative but lonely latchkey kid growing up in urban Tokyo. Every day he comes home to his family's empty apartment. His only friends are a toymaker named Shinpei Inami and a young girl named Sachiko. Every day after school, Ichiro is terrorized by a gang of bullies led by a child named Gabara. To escape his loneliness, Ichiro fantasizes about visiting Monster Island, where he befriends Minilla, the son of Godzilla, who has the inexplicable power to change his size and speak English. During these daydreams, Ichiro watches as Minilla deals with his own bully, a monster also named Gabara. It is through these fantasies that he learns how to face his fears and fight back. These lessons also grant him the courage to outwit two bumbling bank robbers, as well as have the guts to stand up to Gabara and his gang in a final confrontation. Gallery Pre-Release Attack still5.jpg Imgb1b43537zik1zj.jpg Nv5Ze389etXI8mcGfBlpgpLFC1J.jpg Screenshots DaisensoGoji Roars.png Kumonga Spiga ShodaiKumo.png Kumonga Spiga ShodaiKumo Fires Web Attack Beam.png Godzilla SoshingekiGoji Performs Seoi nage on Gabara.png DaisensoGoji Stops Roaring.png AllKaijuGoji Close-Up.png ShodaiEbi Ebirah.png Godzilla SoshingekiGoji Destroys New York in 1999 DAM Destroy All Monsters - I just relized that Godzilla destroys NY in 1999 and Zilla attacks NY in 1998....png Godzilla SoshingekiGoji Destroys New York with Atomic Breath in 1999 DAM Destroy All Monsters.png SoshingekiGoji destroys things in NY DAM.png All Monsters Attack - Minya Minilla ShodaiMinira.png All Monsters Attack - Minya Minilla ShodaiMinira Fires Smoke Ring.png SoshingekiGoji Godzilla violently beats up Gabara.png SoshingekiManda wraps around a road.png SoshingekiManda looks at the camera.png Gabara Watches.png Ichiro goes to Monster Island.png All Monsters Attack - Kamacuras appears in stock footage.png All Monsters Attack - Godzilla wrestles Kamacuras number 1.png All Monsters Attack - Kamacuras number 1 gets beat up.png All Monsters Attack Picture.jpg All Monsters Attack 1 - Minilla and the kid.png All Monsters Attack 2 - Minilla talks.png|Minilla talks All Monsters Attack 3 - Minilla and the kid.png All Monsters Attack 4 - Gabara joins the Brawl.png|Gabara All Monsters Attack 5 - Gabara beats up Minilla.png|Gabara bullies Minilla All Monsters Attack 6 - Gabara and Minilla.png All Monsters Attack 7 - Godzilla forces Minilla to fight.png|Godzilla forces Minilla to fight Gabara vs. Godzilla.jpg|Godzilla and Minilla fight Gabara All Monsters Attack 8 - Gabara.png Godzilla defeats Gabara.jpg|Godzilla grabs Gabara's arm and throws him onto the ground Releases gs_revenge_simitar.jpg|Simitar's DVD of Godzilla's Revenge Godzilla's-Revenge classicmedia1.jpg|Classic Media's DVD cover for Godzilla's Revenge GODZILLAS-REVENGE paramount.jpg|Paramount's VHS cover of Godzilla's Revenge Cast *Tomonori Yazaki as Ichiro *Eisei Amamoto as Shinpei Inami Reception All Monsters Attack has gained very negative reviews from Godzilla fans, considering it the weakest of all the Godzilla films. U.S. Version The film was released on December 8, 1971 by Maron Films as Godzilla's Revenge on a double bill with Island of the Burning Damned in North American theaters. There are some minor alterations: *Dialogue is dubbed to English. *The Japanese version featured a vocal song over the opening credits, while the American version features jazzy music. *In the American version, Minilla is renamed Minya, and is given a goofy male voice, very similar to Barney the Dinosaur's, while his voice is female in the Japanese prints. Box Office In Japan, the film sold 1,480,000 tickets. This was over a million tickets less than the previous Godzilla film, Destroy All Monsters (and it was the first Godzilla film to sell less than 2 million tickets). DVD Release ''Simitar Entertainment'' *'''Released: May 6, 1998 (under the name Godzilla's Revenge) *'Aspect Ratios': Widescreen (2.35:1) letterboxed; full frame (1.33:1) *'Sound': English (Dolby Digital 1.0), English (Dolby Digital 5.1) *'Supplements': Godzilla trailer collection; Godzilla video art gallery; trivia game; DVD-ROM (screen savers, printable art galleries) *All regions Sony Wonder (Classic Media) *'Release date': September 17, 2002 *'Aspect Ratio': Full frame (1.33:1) *'Supplements': Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters video game preview Classic Media *'Released': November 2007. * Aspect Ratio: Widescreen (2.35:1) * Supplements: Commentary on English Version, Ishiro Honda documentary, Poster Slide Show, Image Gallery * Region 1 Trivia *All Monsters Attack is considered by many fans to be the worst official Godzilla film. *All Monsters Attack is similar to Gamera: Super Monster because both were made in the Showa era, have a large amount of stock footage, having a kid as the main protagonist, and are considered the worst in their respective series. *This is one of three films in which monsters speak. The other two are Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster, but it was translated by the Shobijin, and Godzilla vs. Gigan. *In a number of promotional images both Anguirus and Gorosaurus are seen in occasion, even though they both made cameos. It's possible that they were originally supposed to have a bigger role within the film and possibly help Minilla against Gabara (as some of the images suggest). *Although Ichiro says Rodan lives on Monster Island, he does not make any kind of cameo in the entire movie. Trailer 300px|left Poll Do you like All Monsters Attack? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Films Category:Showa Series Category:Kaiju Films Category:Godzilla Movies Made for Children Category:1960's Films Category:Japanese films Category:Films directed by Ishiro Honda Category:Godzilla Films